Get on With It!
by moon-bunny15
Summary: Everything has changed. Nothing is like it used to be. They were known. Humans knew about them and accepted them. Glancing over at Raphael, Donatello wasn't sure what else could have changed either and he was afraid to find out. 2014 World - After Out of the Shadows - Donnie/Raph


It was still early. They'd just gotten back a few hours ago and were still reeling from the experience. They'd been awarded keys to the city and had been around humans. Around real humans that accepted and respected them. After the chaos settled down they each got back to their routines. Leonardo began training – it relaxed him. Mikey was out flying around on his skateboard – he was still on cloud 9. Donatello smiled as he watched his brother's reflection in his computer screen. He'd been the one most affected by the reaction of the humans before. It was nice to see Michelangelo his old happy self again.

Donatello had gone back to his computer corner, trying to find something to do but too distracted to do anything. Raphael was working out, per usual. Beating his punching back with a vigor he hadn't felt in a while. He was excited, he was happy and he had a lot of energy to expand.

Donnie could hear his brother's forced breaths – his groans and grunts as he beat the weighted punching bag. He'd had to add more weight to it because he'd gotten too strong. And Donatello smiled. He wanted to go to him. To see how he was doing, but everyone was still up. Even Master Splinter.

A few more ticks of restlessness and he nonchalantly made his way to Raphael's cave. _I'm his brother. I can reasonably go see him without arousing any suspicion_ , he thought to himself. Donatello cleared his throat a bit at the use of his words but ignored it and got up to go see Raphael.

Of course he was working out. There was a smirk on his face, his green beautiful face. He loved the exhilaration of working out. The thrill of knowing he was stronger than all of them and could overpower almost any opponent he faced. It fueled him. It excited him.

"Hey Raph."

Donatello's greeting was weak, a little insecure because of the fact that everyone was still awake. But Raphael didn't have room for that feeling of insecurity right now. They'd just saved the world, made human friends, and he was getting in a beast of a work out. He smiled at Donatello as he jumped up into his cave and settled next to him. His muscles rippled from the power pulsing through them, sweat beating on his beautiful rough skin. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. Primal and raw. And Donatello felt himself blush.

"Hey Donnie. What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just thought I'd see what you were doing." Donatello shuffled a bit and Raphael knew he wanted to say something.

"What's on your mind Brainiac?" Raphael continued to punch the bag to keep from looking at Donnie. It made him nervous when he was watched and feeling anxious.

"Uhm, I don't know honestly. I'm still kind of trying to take it all in you know." He chuckled awkwardly and Raphael smiled.

"I know what you mean bro. everything's changed now. It's pretty awesome."

Donatello nodded and looked at him. "Everything's changed huh?"

"Yeah, I mean we're pretty much on speed dial for the cops now. Whoda thought that'd ever happen!"

He was smiling and musing. Even through his concentrated attacks, there was a playfulness in his punches Donatello hadn't seen before and he was happy that his brother felt happy. It seemed too rare to see him happy about something.

There was something on his mind. Something that had selfishly been bothering him but he didn't want to say it too loud. He looked down at the rest of the lair. Michelangelo was playfully sparring with Leonardo now. _Man, Mikey must have a lot of energy to do that._

Leonardo was in his usual serious trainer mode, telling Michelangelo not to take things so lightly. But even he had a smile on his face that refused to go away and Donatello felt guilty for the feeling of selfishness that was weighing on his chest.

He got up and got on the other side of the punching bag, out of site from his two sparring brothers. Raphael smiled as he saw Donatello approach but continued to punch the bag. _He'll tell me when he's ready. Just gotta give him a bit of time._

Raphael smiled at how close they'd gotten. He didn't know how it'd happened but it had. And he loved it. Donatello brought out a more playful side in him that he sometimes blushed at admitting to, even with him. Sometimes. Not always. He was normally too manly to blush but when Donatello would shyly smile at it, Raphael knew there was no better feeling.

"Have we changed?"

Raphael hesitated and then paused. _That's what was on his mind? That's what he was worried about?_ Raphael smiled kept punching.

"That's what's botherin' you bro?"

Donatello blushed and didn't look at him. Raphael smiled, his fuel smoldering a bit at the sight of his bashful brother. The brother that would get on him and convince him to pop into his shell. The brother that always told him to trust science, like he had when he'd jumped out of the plane so fearlessly. Raphael would never forget the awe he'd felt at his brother. Donnie was braver than him. He knew that. And he secretly loved it.

Raphael paused now and wiped his sweat off, his muscles rippling and flexing. He got close to the bag and leaned in on the other side.

"Hey, look at me."

Donatello did as he was told. His bashful gaze slowly meeting Raphael's sure fiery eyes. Those golden orbs penetrated his soul and being.

"Yeah? I know it's selfish and wrong of me to think of this but it's just such a big change and I don't know how that'll . . ."

"Hey. Stop it. Nothin's gonna change between us alright? Nothin'. Ain't nobody gonna come between us."

They were whispering. They usually didn't have these kinds of conversations when everyone was still awake but Raphael knew this was important to Donnie. And it was more important to assure him that Raphael would always be there than to worry about everyone else.

"You sure?"

If they were alone, he would have reached out to touch him. If they were alone he would have gently put his hand to his cheek and kissed him softly. But they weren't alone. Everyone was still awake. He laid a hand on his brother's, gently squeezing Donatello's.

"I am. Because – because I love you Donnie. Ain't nothin' gonna change that."

Raphael felt his heart racing. He'd been meaning to say it for a while now. And it seemed like now was the right time.

Donatello blushed and looked down. He'd never said that before. Raphael had never told him he loved him like this and he'd never told him that in return. Donatello felt his heart racing. What was he supposed to say? What could he say?

"I – I love you too Raph."

Raphael smiled, as if he'd known it all along. As if it was never a question. But deep down, his heart soared. He'd finally said it and what a time to say it when everyone was awake. When he couldn't reach out and touch him.

They stared at each other for a moment. Neither moving. Neither speaking. They just stared at each other and smiled.

They didn't know how long they'd been looking at each other. Trying to communicate everything they felt in their gazes without touching. But it was Donatello that noticed it first. And he cocked his head in a sort of confusion.

"Raph?" It was a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Is it me or is it super quiet?"

Raphael frowned as if he'd just now noticed it too. "Huh, yeah you're right. Maybe everyone's gone to sleep."

They both peaked out from behind the punching bag and were mortified at what they saw. Everyone – Leonardo, Michelangelo, even Master Splinter – were watching them with wide smiles.

Donatello blushed and froze in place. Raphael blushed and felt himself get angry.

"Uh . . ."

"Well?" It was Michelangelo that spoke.

"What Mikey?" Raphel's bravado was on high. This was not something he'd expected.

"Get on with it bro! We're all waiting!" Michelangelo chuckled at their flustered air.

"Whachu talkin' about?" Raphael felt his façade cracking. What was he supposed to do? He glanced at Donatello who was still frozen in place.

"Come on Raph," Leonardo spoke. "It's been pretty obvious. Can you just kiss already? I've got a bet going with Michelangelo."

Raphael felt himself turn as red as his bandana. "Wha!? I – we're not! You think! What!?"

He looked to Master Splinter for help but Master Splinter only smiled. "Well my sons, if this makes you happy. I have no problem with it." He turned to leave and smiled back at them mischievously. "Just try to keep it down while the rest of us are sleeping."

Raphael and Donatello couldn't believe he'd just said that. Had he really just said that?

"Ohhhh! Snap!"

"Dang! Master Splinter!"

Leonardo and Michelangelo laughed and guffawed at what had just happened.

Donatello looked like he was about to faint and Raphael felt himself about to do something rash.

 _Fuck it!_

"Well alright! Ya'll want a show!"

He took Donatello in his arms, still stiff and in a daze, and kissed him. Deep and heavy on the mouth.

"Ew! Get a room!" Michelangelo laughed.

Leonardo smiled and shook his head. "You would Raph."

Donatello felt himself grow dizzy and held onto Raphael. "Don't worry Donnie, I got ya."

And he smiled at him. Donatello smiled back. His brothers cheered and laughed. And he knew everything was going to be okay.

* * *

 **Hello my lovely readers! It's been a long time. Too long and I just finished watching the new movie last night and I had to write this story! Yes I loved it. Yes I almost cried. And I hope you enjoy my fangirling fluff! R/R Please! I do not own any of these beautiful characters! I hope to catch you guys sooner rather than later! Love, moon-bunny15**


End file.
